Hermione's troubles
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Hermione is with Ginny but ca't stop thinking about Narcissa Malfoy. SLASH!


Summary: Hermione is with Ginny but she feels for her enemies mum. How will it end? femmeslash. GW/HG HG/NM some boy boy stuff HP/RW slashfest. If you don't like don't read!  
This is my first try at this so soz if it ain't up 2 scratch. hope u like it!

Girly Love Affair.

I was sat up in bed thinking about her. 'What are you thinking about?' said the voice of the most sexiest girl in the whole of the wizarding world. Ginny Weasley. I had been with Ginny ever since Harry had turned out to be gay with her brother Ron. She had been devestated and had come to me for help. We got drunk and she ended up staying the night in my bed. It was brilliant. 'Nothing.' I said not looking at her as she gently kissed her way up my bare back to the base of my neck were she froze and said 'You always do this.' she sighed. 'Why don't you tell me? You helped me with my problems. Maybe I could do the same for you?' 'Maybe' I answered barely above a whisper as I hugged my knee's even tighter to my chest. 'Fine.' she said as she got out of the bed and started to get dressed. 'What are you doing' I asked watching her. 'Going to work.' She answered me simply. 'Work? It's Sunday.' 'Okay. You want the truth but you won't tell me the truth! We are supposed to be a couple. You are my family now. I lost my parents and my brothers haven't contacted me since they found out I am lesbian!' 'Look I'm sorry I was just thinking about my Parents.' I lied. 'I haven't seen them since I sent them to Australia to protect them I was wondering if maybe they were...' Ginny loked at me with loathing that turned into a look of sympathy. 'I'm sorry babes.' she came and sat back on the bed with me and put her arms around me. then she turned to me and looked me straight in the eye I saw her wand hand twitch and was suddenly thrown back through all my thoughts. 'Shit!' I thought. Then I was back with Ginny and there were tears in her eye's.

'Hermione...' She starred at me and I felt myself blushing. 'How could you? I thought you loved me?' Her voice was just above a whisper. 'I'm sorry.' Was all I could say. I couldn't even look at her I was so ashamed of myself. 'Sorry? It's a bit late now. I knew you thought alot about other women, but her? She was the wife of the man who tried to kill you! The mother of your enemy! Not to mention the fact that she's a Malfoy!' I looked at her and she turned on the spot and apparrated. I sat and starred at where she had been stood for ages. Then I thought about my options. I could wait for her to get back or I could follow her to work. I decided I would follow her and try and talk to her tell it was just a mad moment. At the Ministry I went straight to the office we sharred to find Ginny's desk had been completly cleared out but a note had been left on the top. It was for me from Ginny. It read this: Hermione, I know this may seem a bit rash but I think it's best if I don't see you anymore. You can have your office back now. I shall be out of the house by noon tomorrow. Ginny. I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew she pissed off with me but this? I apparated straight back home and she was there packing. 'Don't do this baby.' I said putting my hands on her hips and kissing the back of her neck. 'It's for the best.' She said. 'Just stay tonight and think it over please.' I beged her. She turned around while I still had me hands on her hips and kissed me. She pushed me back onto the bed then jumped on top of me pulling offn her top as she did. I pulled off my top as well and then she kissed me again her hands roamed down to my waistband and she slipped her fingers down through my jeans and my underwear then into my pussy. I gasped into the kiss and she smilied against my lips and thrust into hard again. she broke away and then undid my jeans and took them off along with my lacy black din't stop there she went straight down on me and swirled her tongue around my clit. I couldn't help but let the moans escape my lips as I was receiving such pleasure from Ginny. She soon replaced her fingers with her tongue as I writhed around in ecstasy she kept going pushing me closer and closer to orgasm. My pussy spasmed as I came and my back arched off the bed I remember Ginny smiling over me then I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tasting myself on her lips. She fell beside me and with my arms around her holding her tightly close to me we fell asleep.  
I awoke on my own thinking Ginny was just having a shower I dressed and went downstairs to prepare dinner for us both. Half an hour later and I was wondering where on earth Ginny was. Then I remebered the note she had left me. Not wanting to believe she had actually left me I called her name hoping she would answer or pop out of some obscure hiding place like she had done playfully so many times often causing me to drop what I was holding. She didn't jump out, or answer. I sat on the floor and wept. I soon thought maybe she had gone to see Ron and Harry. I got up pulled myself togther and apparated to their house. Bad move. When I got there it was to find harry on all fours screaming in pleasure and pain with Ron stood behind him all sweaty and looking as though he was about to peak. 'HERMIONE!' Ron yellled when he saw me. Harry jumped and Ron withdrew quickly. They both sat looking at me with a cover covering them both. 'Have you seen Ginny?' I asked not looking at them. 'I thought Ginny didn't want anything to do with us when she found out we were gay together.' said Harry. 'Yeah but, I don't know where she is and thought she might have come to you as she has no one else left now.' I answered. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at me. 'We split up. She caught me thinking about another women.' 'Who?' they asked at the same time. 'Narcissa Malfoy.' I said hanging my head. 'Oh.' they said simply. As Ginny wasn't there I went back home.  
TWO MONTHS LATER...  
At work I was told that I had someone who wanted to fill Ginny's place as my assitant. I said I wouild interveiw them tomorrow but the department head said she was moving in today wether I wanted her or not. I couldn't believe I was sat at my desk starring across at the gorgeous Narcissa who was my new colllegue and who I was now sharing my office with. Narcissa caught my eye and looked at me realising I was starring at Narcissa huge e cup breasts. Narcissa smilied to herself and carried on with her work. later on at about 6:30 when everyone else had gone home Narcissa looked at me again then got up and walked over to me shaking those lushy hips as Narcissa did. Narcissa smilied at me and leaned across my desk giving me a perfect veiw down her top to her clevage. 'I saw you looking today.' Narcissa said in a sexy voice. I blushed. 'Do you want a closer look?' Narcissa asked coming round to where I was sat and pushing my chair away from the desk. She was making an offer that not a soul could have refused! I just sat there not knowing what to do as this gorgeous Narcissa leant over me and caught my lips in a kiss so passionate I could tell Narcissa had just come out of a bad relationship. I kissed Narcissa back as her long hair fell around our faces my hand getting tangled in the softness as I tried despertaley to keep Narcissa as close to me as possible. Narcissa hands remained firmly on the arms of my office other hand then began to roam Narcissas body and grope every place I could reach. Narcissa huge breasts were so plump and luscious I couldn't help but just work at each one as we kissed. When we broke apart I still had hold of her tits and Narcissa looked and laughed. 'You do wanna get a closer look then?' Narcissa took off her shirt and to my suprise I saw she was not wearing a bra. 'Lets see your's' Narcissa said as she undid my shirt then pulled it off and cast it aside while undoing my bra with her other hand. 'Mmm double d's' Narcissa said with another one of those amazing smiles. Narcissa pulled my head in to hers then pulled my face onto her boobs I licked and sucked Narcissas nipples while she frigged herself. I was by this time desperate to get my tongue into her pussy so i yanked down her skirt and found Narcissa wasn't wearing any pants either! Narcissas juices were practically flowing out already, Narcissa was so fucking horny! I gently lifted Narcissa up and placed her on my desk then went down and started licking her out. I began with slow twirls around her clit as Narcissa moaned in pleasure. Then I dipped my tongue into Narcissa and she practically screamed with delight as I kept swirling my tongue round inside her. Narcissas hand was wrapped firmly in my hair as she kept me in her. I wanted to show Narcissa how much I cared about any girl and so I kept swirling my tongue inside Narcissa occasionally withdrawing to give her clit a few lusty licks. Judging from the moans coming from her lips I guessed I was doing ok. I hadn't done this for a while as my girlfriend left me saying I was too interested in other women. Aren't we all? I kept the orgasmic pressure mounting inside of Narcissa until finally Narcissa came all over my face and I lapped up every single drop as Narcissa came wave after wave onto my face. Narcissa tasted so sweet and the smell was making my pussy tingle with pleasure.  
As if Narcissa had read my mind Narcissa reached down and undid my trousers then threw them to the side as well I couldn't wait to feel Narcissa at my cunt I just had a feeling Narcissa wouldn't stop till she made me come as many times as I could. I wasn't far wrong! Narcissa ate my pusssy like there was no tomorrow and it was amazing. She started off with slow, lusty licks to my clit until I was moaning with pleasure then she drove her tongue deep into me hard and fast I gasped in delight and Narcissa smilied into my cunt. Her tongue was doing all sorts of wonderful things to me as Narcissa made me orgasam even then Narcissa didn't stop. She kept going harder and faster util all I could do was scream in ectasy as I came again and again and again.  
When Narcissa had finished she lay ontop of me and kissed me so I could taste myself on her red lips Narcissa whispered in my ear as she kissed her way down my neck saying 'Same time tomorrow? I'll be here all day if you want to have some fun at lunch time. I'm here if you just wanna fuck.' I answered by kissing her then saying 'I'm gonna need some help I have four meetings tomorrow. But how about we go back to mine then we'll go to yours so you can get changed and we'll go out for the night. Sound good sexy?' 'Are you asking me on a date tonight?' Narcissa asked 'I might be' I replied Narcissa just kissed me and moaned deep in her throat. I took that as a yes. That was the best day at work I had ever had. 


End file.
